


Revenge of the Stony

by Dodo



Series: Forbidden pear [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Thaddeus Ross falls to his death, Unresolved Emotional Tension, implied mending Stony, vision gets killed but he gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Everything Thaddeus has built begins to crumble but he can't see it, as he unwittingly bindes his own fate to his mad titan lover.





	Revenge of the Stony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serinah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/gifts), [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).

> 3rd and final installment of this rare pair.

“What do you mean he’s escaped!?”  
Thaddeus bellowed into his phone as he felt his blood pressure rise. The marimos in the tank across from his desk floated and bobbed peacefully unaware of the imminent explosion about to take place. Thaddeus smashed the phone back on the cradle. Snarling to himself.

While he’d been having a good weekend off of his hard work. Apparently the avengers that had been previously splintered worked together to pull Tony Stark from the raft. The media had gotten wind of it and based on the broadcasts Ross was watching trying to capture a man that had aided and abetted terrorists to put him back in jail would make more of a stir.

Stern had sent an email that his polls were flagging but when he said he had no intention of pursuing Stark his popularity went up and therefore he wasn’t going to support Ross in this.   
“Stupid politicians,”  
Tony Stark was a menace to Thaddeus’ ideal world you can’t have people that can’t follow the rules high up in the command chain.

Thaddeus cracked his knuckles thinking darkly that it was fine Tony Stark would get his soon enough. He’d gotten a team of people gathered up as he decided to obtain the mind stone that had been stolen from his beloved Thanos. There was one of Thanos’ children, or underlings. Ross didn’t much care for him he was tall willowy and had black teeth.

Thaddeus didn’t like ebony maw, he felt like the other only tolerated him because Thanos had said something. He didn’t have a nose how could someone be so condescending without a nose? Didn’t matter after he’d talked about the powers Vision had Maw shrugged. 

It had been quick and easy Thaddeus stormed the avengers upstate complex under the guise of trying to find Stark. Yelling for Stark and sure enough vision appeared through the floor to dismiss him like some commoner. Ebony maw essentially yanked the mind stone right out of the android's head and teleported them back to Thanos.

Who was on one of his ships, with his gauntlet bearing four of the stones. Thaddeus watched him place the mind stone on the gauntlet held five of the six stones now. Dismissing Ebony maw, with a grin and a few words.  
“Thaddy, will you come with me to Vorimir to get the soul stone?”  
“You found it?”  
“Yes one of my daughters tried to hide it from me, but I found it.”

-

Tony Stark was nursed back to health in a few days thanks to Cho’s cradle. It was a combined effort of both Steve and Pepper. Steve easily folds to Mrs. Potts in most of the decisions, officially he’d though he’d be the only one to care for Tony but that had proven much too difficult when Tony realized it was Steve. 

Steve would let Tony throw the tantrum feeling guilty about what he’d done to Tony and Pepper well she was no nonsense she goes into the room and talk Tony right out of his pout. Though it would only last for an hour or so, 

Tony changed a bit when the news that Vision had been killed reached them. Steve could see the man deflate and carefully pull up some projects on the holoscreen.  
“It's time to fight.”  
He announced in a tired rough voice hands shaking as he ordered a new suit to be made. Pepper frowned and pointed at the big roman numeral.  
“How many? Can you make one for me?”

Steve watched Tony smile and flip to an armour that was definitely female. Pepper made a small ‘huh’ noise and ficked a finger on the breast plat picking something less curved and then to the shoes and altering them for more thrust and less heel.  
“Stick to functional Tony.”  
She kissed his cheek and took part of the screen with her as she continued making changes to it.

Steve wanted that Tony looked up at him.  
“What?”  
“We’ll fight this together.”  
Tony rolled his eyes but that made Steve feel a tad better because the last day Tony would either shout at him or ignore him. So this was better, marginally better.

“Yeah, we will. I’ll need some time Steve. Okay?”  
“Yeah, I just ugh I screwed up and…”  
Tony waved his hand face frowning, it was gaunt and so the frown looked more severe.  
“Look, there was a screw up on both of us, but there are more pressing needs here. I’ll fight with you for this cause, but we’re not there I’d rather not talk about it. It hurts a lot Steve. I would like to try to mend us. I just need time probably therapy too.”

Tony was rambling as his finger flew across the screen he was making a new suit for himself it looked like with nano tech. Which Steve thought was tiny bots but he wasn’t really sure as he’d never really paid attention to this, which had been a mistake. The focus on Tony’s face was laser like and it was a bit of a turn on to which Steve felt immensely guilty about. 

“Thank you Tony, I probably need therapy too.”  
Tony nodded in agreement.  
“After this fight we’ll all need it.”

-

Vorimir was a desolate planet oddly cool colored desert, with huge foreboding rock structures reaching up from the ground. It was cold, unfathomably cold Thaddues shivered and Thanos wrapped an arm around him warming him up only just so.

Together they climbed up the rocky structures rising above the sallow mists. There was less moisture but it was still cold. Thaddeus frowned there wasn’t any wind though, everything was sort of stagnant stuck in an eerie calm. His shoes were not climbing shoes and the path was steep and he slipped a bit but Thanos was there to help.

At the top of the rocky monolith there was a ghostly figure in robes. Thadeus pulled back it was Red Skull, reeling in shock to see the former leader of hydra here in the middle of nowhere. He wasn’t listening to the skull talking, he heard bits of it something about a sacrifice, something loved but he looked over the edge of the cliff. It was a long way down, he was trying to think of what, why?

“Thaddy, I’m so sorry.”  
“What, Thanos I don’t understand.”  
Skull loomed in the periphery  
“He loves you Thaddeus Ross you are the sacrifice.”  
“I’m what?”  
Thanos leaned in kissing Thaddeus on the forehead and then one large hand placed on the center of Thaddeus’ chest. He realized that he was going to be tossed off Thanos’ strength would know him off.   
“I will avenge you Thaddy.”  
And Ross was pushed off back fist his body fell, tears forming as he reached out for his lover. As he fell into the abyss and what did he do to deserve this?

-

Thanos turned in the still sea the soul stone firmly in his hand. Eyes bright with unshed tears, he would avenge his late lover. He would smite the avengers and conquer earth and set that way right just like Thaddeus want it to be. He used the space stone to teleport to his ship and call them all to converge on earth.

-

The full avengers assembled and fought the war against Thanos, Dr. Strange's portals really helped as he opened up several areas and support troops came rushing in. The face off was happening at Wakanda, they had all their tribes out ready to fight. 

Thor and Hulk were keeping talley on how many aliens they’d killed and the strange people from space the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ were there with a few other space ships running interference on some of Thanos’ ships. Tony was flying at Steve’s side but then flew in to aid Spider man who’d gotten stuck with a big bruiser that was practically flinging poor Peter around.

It was chaotic Thor had brought some of his people and they came in on flying horses. Fury had called some space chick that had impressive powers that basically obliterated Thanos’ ship by punching holes in it. They’re fighting so well but it's apparent something needs to happen now as more ships land and more of Thanos’ army amasses. 

Steve is wielding miljoner, and with Thor they are to timing Thanos. Tony flies in low to the ground firing missiles into the targeted aliens giving his allies precious time to regroup. He sees his chance and flies at Thanos knocking the titan off his feet and before he could impale Steve on his sword. Grappling with the grape as Thanos laughs at him. Tony makes a big show of fighting while the slight of hand is plucking the stones out of the gauntlet. 

A lifetime of acting in front of the media is what made this so easy to watch Thanos preaching about being inevitable. The mad titan’s snap did nothing and there was evident confusion in the purple grape’s face. Tony looked up defiantly readying his rebuttal  
“And I am,”

Tony held his hand up with the stones arranging themselves in his nanotech, staring at Thanos. The power was immense, pain was sharp, and the stones were whispering seductive ideas to him. A hand on his other elbow, and some of the whispers faded the pain lessened fractionally.   
“Tony,”  
Tears formed in his eyes as Pepper held onto his elbow, clad in Rescue she held war machine’s hand in her free hand. He could hear them some how could hear their will.

Below the elbow his hand entangled in another hand, it was Steve.  
“Together, Tony.”  
He didn’t see it but he could feel it as the other avengers held hands with Steve. He exhaled shakily as he spoke, staring at a thanos that had moved almost in slow motion. Hand outreached to take back the stones.

“Ironman.”  
The army dusted with a snap, the confusion on Thanos’ face as he too swirled away in the wind. The stones fell, Tony saw his vision go, he fell too but was carried. Smelt of gun oil and grease must have been warmachine. His arm echoed in pain but it was dull in comparison and Tony ignored it as Pepper told him to rest.

-

Rest and recovery Tony Stark was confined to bed for several excruciating days. At one point he said it was more painful than the stones. That was a lie, Tony just had ants in his pants. He’d lost use of the arm, and his vision on that side would never recover, Shuri’s tests also indicated that he may not have his full range of hearing either.

Tony had a few days to get everything organized mentally because when he’d stolen the stones he was willing to die for everyone. He’d no idea that he wasn’t going to die, the pain from harnessing that energy had made death quite attractive. So needless to say he needed a few days to recalibrate. He’d finally forgiven Steve, for lying to him, and for leaving him. He was still greatly hesitant in anything else but his optimistic side was urging him on. He’d managed to accept Bucky’s apology he was more willing to accept his since he’d not been willfully lying, and mind control. 

Oh he was still pretty upset about it. It was like he was mourning his parent’s death all over again. But having felt the stones try to influence his mind and how seductive they were before the other joined him. He could understand Bucky’s pain of not being able to stop himself because the mind control had been completed. Steve had just been a dick, that was it and only time would mend it; now that he wasn’t dead he had a lot of time. His gut which he rarely consulted said go with it, because in the end he still loved Steve.

They were on a whole very relieved as no one else had injuries greater than Tony’s and on the same coin no one else was as fussy or needy as Tony; it balanced out a bit. There were quite a few parties, a gathering of all sorts. Thor held a grand feast with his people and the people of Wakanda the food was a mix and match.

Vision had even been brought back together with help from Shuri and the mind stone. For the rest of the stones they were handed back to the original owners to be guarded. Kept away hidden so as this may never happen again.


End file.
